fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons Live
Current Programing Original Nicktoon Programing *Doug (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Rugrats (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Rocko's Modern Life ''(May 1, 2012-presnt) (TV-Y7) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Hey Arnold! ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Angry Beavers ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''CatDog ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1-3 only) (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Action Leauge NOW!!! (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Invader ZIM ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ChalkZone ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hoops and Yoyo and Spike'' (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''All Grown Up! (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Back at the Barnyard (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Danny Phantom (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''The Fairly OddParents ''(Seasons 1-6 only) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Making Fiends (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''The Mighty B!'' (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''The Penguins of Madagascar (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Planet Sheen (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (on occasion) (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Animaniacs (May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''As Told by Ginger ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Butt-Ugly Martians ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Catscratch ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Corneil & Bernie ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-7Y) *''Edgar & Ellen ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''KaBlam! ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Kaput and Zosky ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Pelswick ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Pinky and the Brain ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Living in the NICK House: Better Edition (on occasion) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show (May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Rocket Power ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-G) *''The Wild Thornberrys ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Ledgend of Korra ''(May 4, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Robot & Monster ''(August 18, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(October 3, 2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Wild Grinders ''(May 4, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Random! Cartoons ''(May 4, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *Adventures With Gray The Shrimp (TV-Y7) *Return of Invader Zim (TV-Y7-FV) *''Uglydolls *''Al The Alien'' *''Shocker's Shocking Show'' *''Coin-Dude'' *''Skylanders: The Series'' *''Extreme Penguin's Show Of Epicness'' *''U.B. Funky'' *''Popple The Flying Penguin'' *''HTF On Nick'' *''PetCakes: The Show'' *''Dead Rising: The Series (Teens TV Show) *''LEGO Forest Police Adventures *''Mega Jump: The Series'' Aquired Programing *Asteroid Andy (on occasion) (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *''Camp Lazlo (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-Y7)'' *Regular Show (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Looney Tunes (May 3, 2012-present) (TV-G) *MAD (May 4, 2012-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *The Twisted Whiskers Show (May 4 2012-present) (TV-Y7) *Crushbox (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-G) *Max Steel (July 14, 2013-present) (TV-G) Adult Shows Original Nicktoon Programing *''When Nicktoons Go Bad (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-MA, TV-14-V, TV-14) *''Y-Guy Revisted ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-MA, TV-14-V, TV-14) *''The Awsome Series (May 2, 2012-present) (TV-MA, TV-14-V) Aquired Programing *''Shitty Movies (May 1, 2012-present) (TV-MA) *''Family Guy ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-14-D-L-S-V) *''American Dad ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-14-D-L-S-V) *''Robot Chicken ''(May 1, 2012-present) (TV-MA, TV-14-D-L-S-V) *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''(May 2, 2012-present) (TV-PG-D-L-S-V, TV-14-D-L-S-V, TV-MA-S-V) *''Pocket God ''(May 2, 2012-present) (TV-MA) *''The Brak Show ''(May 2, 2012-present) (TV-PG-D-L-S-V, TV-14) *''Sealab 2021 ''(May 2, 2012-present) (TV-PG-D-L-S-V, TV-14) *''South Park ''(May 3, 2012-present) (TV-MA) Former Programing *''Rocky Raccoon and Forest Friends (May 1, 2012-May 4, 2012) (Canceled after rights stolen) (TV-MA) *''My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic'' (May 2, 2012-December 16, 2012) (TV-Y) *''Yakkity Yak'' (May 2, 2012-September 17, 2012) (TV-Y7) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (May 2, 2012-December 16, 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Phineas & Ferb'' (May 3, 2012-December 16, 2012) (TV-G) Shorts * Cecile and her very own universe - The adventures of a girl that who lives in the underground future world of metro,but likes to explore on the above ground surface with her robot dog who fight off aliens and robots *''Oscar's Oasis'' - The adventures of Oscar, a lizard, and his friends that end up in Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner-related gags. *''Doodlez'' - A small boy who is a doodle, Dood, ends up in Duck Amuck-esque situations with the aid of Hand. *''Tortellini Western'' - A boy named Giovanni who gets into adventures in the Wild West. *''Leader Dog'' - A spunky dog who is abducted by aliens from Planet Zmed, and is forced with the aliens to search for Earth's leader. *''Schoolyard Safari'' - An animated parody of Steve Irwin's show "The Crocodile Hunter", but has "Jungle Jim" as the narrator. *''Foul Facts'' - This short consists the narrator teaching the kids about gross-out things on their body such as snots, warts, dandruff, etc. *''The Presentators'' - A series of shorts where three guys named Brian, Stef, and Dan do various things. *''YO MAMA! Jokes ''- A series of jokes made by Brody Fox. *''Disney BLAM! ''- This stuff is were all classic cartoons are turned into epic extreme cartoons. *''Action League NOW!'' - Stop-motion adventures following a superhero league, composed of various action figures, toys, and dolls. *''Sniz and Fondue'' - A pair of ferret roommates who often get onto each other's nerves. *''Life with Loopy'' - The life of twelve-year-old Larry and his strange experiences with his imaginative and adventurous younger sister, Loopy. *''Prometheus and Bob'' - The camera-recorded mission logs of Prometheus, an alien who comes to Earth attempting to teach a caveman, Bob, everyday things, but fail in various ways. *''Jimmy Neutron'' - These shorts had the characters in Jimmy Neutron before the movie. *''Astrology with Squidward'' - A series of shorts featuring SpongeBob SquarePants character Squidward giving humorous horoscopes, relating the Zodiac signs to characters on the show. *''The Crimson Chin & Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder'' - A series of shorts featuring Fairly OddParents characters the Crimson Chin and Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder as they fight crime in a comic book. *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' - Animated short films showcasing the birthplaces of The Fairly OddParents, ChalkZone, and My Life as a Teenage Robot. *''The Boy from Woy'' - A short about a boy with a rubber glove on his head who has a remote control that can stop, fast forward, and rewind things. *''Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water'' - A mean chicken who becomes a police officer pushes people around, making a fish swallow the "psycho pooch", which he's scared of. *''Napman'' - It's about a guy who is always sleeping on his cot. He travels by having his dog drag him on his cot. Billy the dog always saves the day, but Napman gets the credit. However. Billy Defeated aliens and the people worship Napman and his dog Billy *''Spider and Fly'' - A series of clay-animated shorts about a spider trying to get a fly. The fly always outwits him. *''Minecraft Shorts - Shorts based off the popular video game, ''Minecraft *''Very Aggressive Vegetables'' - It is about kids who insult vegetables, and then the vegetables come to life and go crazy, destroy snacks, or yelling at the kid. *''Balinese Slapping Fish'' - It is basically about an orange fish and green fish who slap each other. Usually, something is going on and the two fish randomly appear. *''Fetch!'' - The pilot for the Nicktoon CatDog. Cat is anticipated on winning a radio contest, but Dog tries to play fetch. *''Bobby the Lizard Boy'' - A half iguana/half boy who tries to foil a plan done by his babysitter, Laura. *''Ernie & Trafalagar'' - Ernie's dog Trafalgar needs to "water the tree," but just getting across the street turns into an adventure! While waiting for the light to turn green, Ernie's imagination runs wild, and a giant mutant plant spells relief for Trafalgar. He almost gets eaten by a shark but Trafalgar luckily saves him in his misery. *''Snout'' - This is about animals with snouts who dance to music. *''Music Monster'' - A monster who sings. *''The Little Freaks'' - A one-shot sketch about a trio of friends who try to save the world from a villain named Noface. *''Ego from Mars'' - Some aliens and a robot try to take over the Earth, and fail at it. *''A Town Called Panic'' - It follows the everyday events of Cowboy, Indian and Horse in a small rural town as they go about their lives. *''Dog and Cat'' - It follows a dog named Ruby and a cat named Lucas end up getting into trouble. Similar to Tom and Jerry. *''Pilot - The Pilot for the Nicktoon Invader ZIM. ZIM and Dib have a food battle but it goes too far. **'NOTE: 'This short is 15 minutes, so three parts are separated to commercial. Movies *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (TV-PG) (June 2, 2012 ; June 9, 2013) *''Y-Guy: The Movie ''(TV-PG) (June 3, 2012 ; June 10, 2013) *''Back at The Barnyard Movie ''(TV-PG) (June 9, 2012 ; June 3, 2013) *''The Rugrats Movie ''(TV-G) (June 10, 2012 ; June 2, 2013) *''The Fairly Odd Parents: Channel Chasers ''(TV-Y7) (June 16, 2012 ; June 23, 2013) *''The Fairly Odd Parents: Abra-Catastrophe! ''(TV-Y7) (June 17, 2012 ; June 24, 2013) *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour ''(TV-PG) (June 23, 2012 ; June 16, 2013) *''Rugrats in Paris ''(TV-G) (June 24, 2012 ; June 17, 2013) Category:Lists Category:Channels